


Stargazing

by cosette_valjean_pontmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette_valjean_pontmercy/pseuds/cosette_valjean_pontmercy
Summary: Valjean, Javert and Cosette on a family picnic





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bea_The_Cat123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_The_Cat123/gifts).

sorry for the bad quality of the photo, it´s taken late at night with a flashlight. i procrastinated till the last minute, as always.

btw valjean makes me happy. so buff but also with a good gay vibe. i hope you could see cosette without the flashlight in her face (she has cute anime eyes). javert's hand pointing at the sky is the top of my abilities.

idk what else to say, happy exchange!


End file.
